


Like Skydiving Without A Parachute

by ChurchOfApathy



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfApathy/pseuds/ChurchOfApathy
Summary: Loving Davey was like skydiving without a parachute, Jack knew eventually he’d hit the ground, and his neck might snap in the process.





	Like Skydiving Without A Parachute

Jack was thirteen when he realized he was a little bit different than the other boys. He watched newsie after newsie lust after beautiful girls who wouldn’t give them the time of day. Jack spent that time staring at his fellow newsies. His imagination ran places that made his stomach do flips. 

He knew what this was, after all he heard many tales of people like him, none pleasant. He kept those feelings to himself, knowing if he didn’t he’d end up as another unpleasant tale. 

Jack locked those feelings away deep inside his heart and threw away the key… but lost things tend to be found. It made sense that eventually someone would find the key to Jack’s heart, he just prayed it’d be a woman.

It was not.

Davey Jacobs was a lot of things, but a woman was not one. He was tall, and handsome, intelligent, brave, and compassionate. Jack fell for him, and he fell hard, like skydiving without a parachute. Jack knew eventually he’d hit the ground, and his neck might snap in the process. 

It was worth it though, every pang of loning and anxiety that came with this type of love. Davey was worth every sleepless night Jack laid on the rooftop, staring at the stars and comparing them to Davey’s blinding smile. In Jack’s humble opinion, the stars paled in comparison.

Jack could pinpoint the exact moment he knew he was neck deep in love and about to drown. They were selling on the corner, just the two of them. Davey smiled at Jack, and asked him, “it’s supposed to rain tonight, if you want to crash at my place.”

Jack shook his head and fidgeted with his papers. “No, Davey, I couldn’t put ya ma through my snorin’ again.” He waved it off, evading eye contact. Jack knew if he met Davey’s gaze he would cave and take him up on his offer.

Davey scoffed. “Jacky, you’ll get soaked and sick if you don’t.”

Jack finally looked up. He examined Davey’s face for a long moment, and all he could see was genuine concern for his well being. Jack hadn’t had someone look at him like that since his mother died. He knew what this was. It was love, maybe not the kind of love Jack felt for him, but it was love nonetheless. That one look completely melted Jack’s heart, and as he predicted, Jack caved to Davey’s offer.

From that point on, Jack was completely smitten.

Now Jack lay on the rooftop, staring at the night sky, his head full of Davey. It had been months since Jack figured out how he felt about Davey, but that didn’t ease the pain in his chest. Time healed no wounds, it seemed.

“Gee, Jack, go to sleep.” Crutchie whined from across the roof. He must have heard Jack roll over or something. Perphaps Jack’s thoughts were so loud even Crutchie could hear.

“I’s can’t, Crutchie.” Jack said, his voice borderline raw. He didn’t take his eyes off the sky.

“And why not?” Crutchie asked, almost accusingly. Jack could hear the exghusted drag in his tone.

Jack considered his answer before speaking in a cautious tone. “I’s think I’m in love, Crutchie.” He exhaled, already feeling a weight being lifted from his chest.

“Is it Katherine?” Crutchie asked automatically.

“No.” His voice shook.

“...Sarah?” Crutchie suggested instead.

“No.” Jack’s voice cracked and he could almost feel tears gathering in his eyes. Was he actually considering telling Crutchie his most closely guarded secret? Jack felt insane just thinking about it, yet at the same time, thrilled at the prospect of telling someone. 

There was a long pause before Crutchie spoke again. “...is it a guy?”

Jack’s entire body went ridgid. He couldn’t breathe. His throat felt tight and his heartbeat could have been compared to a hummingbird. Finally, Jack found the courage to deny it. “No!” His voice gave a telling crack.

Crutchie sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “Jack…” He began carefully. “It’s okay. I’ve suspected for a while. If I was gonna rat ya’ out, I’da done it by now.”

Jack pushed himself up to stare at Crutchie, eyes wide and petrified. “You knew?”

“Yeah, Jack, I knew. So, this guy you like… is it Davey?” Crutchie raised an eyebrow at Jack, who lit up red, but gave no answer. “It’s okay, I’ve had suspicions about him too.”

Crutchie knowing made Jack’s life so much easier from that point on. He even encouraged Jack to seek out others like him. He was too scared to, of course, but he appreciated the support.

What actually motivated Jack to make a move was walking in on two newsies tangled up in each other’s limbs, making out intensely. They were the last two newsies Jack would have expected too; Racetrack and Spot flipping Collins.

Spot had Race pinned to lodging house’s fire escape. They were all wandering, groping hands and tongues, like the horny teenagers they were. 

Jack let out an undignified squeak at the sight and covered his eyes. “Gee, give a guy some warnin’! Hang a sock on the door, somethin’!”

Racetrack and Spot separated faster than Jack thought humanly possible, and he uncovered his eyes. Their lips were kiss swollen and their hair were tousled and messy. Jack was pretty sure he saw a hickey on Race’s neck.

“Jack!” Race exclaimed, sounding desperate. “Please, it’s not whaddit looks like!”

Jack glanced between them, taking in their expressions. Race was very clearly terrified out of his mind, but Spot just looked angry. 

“If you tell anyones-” Spot began to threaten, pointing sternly at Jack and scowling.

Jack interrupted him before he could finish. “Relax, I ain’t gonna rat ya’ out.”

Spot faltered for a moment, his anger melting into shock. “You ain’t?”

Jack scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. I’s uh… I’s got a similar problem.”

Racetrack and Spot exchanged a glance, as if discussing the situation with nothing more than their eyes. Race was the one to finally break the silence. “Does anyone else know about you?”

“Just Crutchie.” Jack averted his gaze.

“Is he…?” Spot gestured vaguely, letting the question hang in the air.

Jack shook his head. “No, no, he ain’t like us, but he’s okay with it.”

Both Race and Spot let out huge sighs of relief. “Ya really scared us there, Jack.” Spot intertwined his fingers with Race’s.

Jack let his eyes linger on their joint hands for a moment, Davey came to mind. “Say, do yous guys think Davey…?”

“Oh, gee, Jackie has a crush.” Race teased.

“Ah, shuddup.” Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m serious.”

Spot shrugged and Race shook his head. “We’s got no way of knowin’, Jack.” Race informed, almost regretfully. “Sorry.”

“It’s aight.” Jack shrugged it off, then turned to leave.

Spot placed his free hand on his hip. “Ay, Jack!” Jack paused and faced them again. “Guys like us, we’s gotta look out for each other.”

Jack gave a curt nod if agreement, and slipped back inside.

Seeing those two together gave Jack something akin to hope, and more often than before he wondered if maybe Davey was like him too. His sleepless nights doubled, he was too busy coming up with the different possible scenarios to telling Davey how he felt. Most of them ended with Jack dead, arrested, injured, or tossed away like trash, but a few were kinder. He could picture a gentle rejection, a broken friendship, or simply silence between them.

There were but a few fantasies in his head that ended with a heartfelt confession of love, and a heated kiss. 

In the end, Jack was far too scared to try. The risk was too great. He couldn’t loose Davey, even if it meant never having him.

Jack resorted to drawing as an outlet. He sketched Davey, over and over. His eyes, his face, his mouth, his hair, every piece of him that Jack had fallen for dawned the pages of newspapers Jack couldn’t sell.

One day, Jack was sketching out Davey’s face on yesterday’s newspaper late at night on the rooftop. Crutchie had left to talk to Finch, so he was alone.

Jack heard a familiar clang from behind, and knew someone was climbing the fire escape. “Ay, Crutchie, you back?” Jack called. “Need help up the fire ‘scape?” He craned his neck to see the top of the fire escape.

To Jack’s surprise, Davey pulled himself up onto the roof instead of Crutchie. “Crutchie’s still with Finch.” He informed.

Jack quickly folded his sketch so Davey wouldn’t see, then stuffed it into his pillow case. “Ay Davey!” Jack greeted, flashing a smile.

Davey sat beside Jack and held something out to him. I was a long, flat box and a small stack of newspapers from various dates. “I got you something.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at Davey. He glanced between him and the box. “Davey, I couldn’t-”

“Take it, come on, I bought it just for you.” Davery encouraged, nodding at the box.

Jack apprehensively took the gift. He set the newspapers aside and slowly opened the box. It was filled with brand new, assorted colored pencils. Pencils like this were a luxury for Jack. Usually he just stole charcoal from the lodging house fireplace. When he was younger he couldn’t wait for the flame to go out, so he burnt his fingers once or twice. The older kids yelled at him when he did.

Jack was speechless. He stared down at the gift, completely awestruck. “You bought this for me?” Jack whispered in shock. He couldn’t take his eyes off the vibrant colors.

He could practically hear the grin in Davey’s face. “Yeah, I bought those for you.”

“It-, it ain’t my birthday or nothin’, Davey, so I don’t-” Jack stammered, feeling overwhelmed with kindness.

Davey interrupted him with a hand on Jack’s knee, which effectively silenced Jack. “Jackie, I want you to take them.”

Jack finally turned to look at Davey, but he turned his head just a bit too fast. Suddenly their noses were touching, Jack could feel Davey’s breath on his face. His eyes were even more stunning from such a close distance. Oh god, they were close. He didn’t realise Davey was that close. Davey’s hand on his knee, their legs touching, personal space had been forgotten.

Neither moved for a prolonged moment, they simply stared into each other’s eyes like they’d never see each other again. Jack was surprised Davey hadn’t moved back yet, why hadn’t he? Did he want this? Jack’s heart was going a mile a minute, and his brian barely fuctioned with Davey so excrutiatingly close.

There was something in Davey’s eyes, apprehension, fear, and something else. Jack couldn’t place it until Davey’s bright blue eyes flickered down to Jack’s lips, if only for a moment. 

‘It was love.’ Jack thought. Spot and Race came to mind then. ‘Perphaps,’ Jack thought, ‘if they can be happy, I’s can too.’

“Jackie?” Davey breathed his named like a question or a prayer. Jack felt Davey’s hand squeeze his knee.

Jack took a risk. He lifted his hand to Davey’s face. His fingertips barely brushed Davey’s cheek before Davey flinched. Jack quickly removed his hand, feeling like he had overstepped, but Davey grabbed him and guided it to cup his face. Davey held his hand there, almost as if he was afraid to let go.

Jack brushed a thumb over Davey’s cheek gently. “Davey, I’s need to know…” Jack begun, his voice low and raw. “I’s need to know if ya want this.”

Davey let out a shuddering breath and pressed their faces closer, their lips were mere centimeters apart. “I want this, Jackie.”

Jack connected their lips without another moment of hesitation, and he swore nothing felt better. It was as if Jack’s lips were made for kissing Davey, no other use for them seemed as pleasant.

Davey pressed forward eagerly, desperately, and Jack allowed him to take charge. Jack could barely comprehend what was happening as Davey crawled into his lap. Davey had his legs on either side of Jack’s hips, pinning him there. Jack had no complaints about that.

They clung to each other, cupping one another’s faces. Jack’s tongue teased Davey’s lips, and Davey gasped, then pulled back. Jack felt panic spike through him. Had he messed up?

“I’m sorry! I’s didn’t mean to-” Jack reached for Davey again, but Davey shook his head and cut him off.

“Jack, I heard someone.” He said with a pale face.

Jack tensed, realizing their position. “Get up!” Jack whisper hissed. 

Davey scrambled from Jack’s lap and quickly tried to straighten out his ruffled clothing and hair. Jack did the same, but nothing could hide their kiss swollen lips and red dusted cheeks.

A mop of blonde hair poked out from the fire escape, then Crutchie hauled himself upwards. Jack exhaled in relief. “Thank god.”

Crutchie was barely on the roof before he noticed. He glanced between his fellow newsies, taking in their red faces and kiss swollen lips. Davey looked petrified, and Jack looked jittery.

Crutchie barked a laugh. “I called it. Me and Race was takin’ bets on when you two’d fuck already.”

Davey looked completely scandalized, “What?! No! We didn’t! Crutchie, you’ve got it all wrong!”

Jack grabbed Davey’s hand to calm him, but that only made him tense more. “Davey, Crutchie already knows ‘bout me, and he’s fine with it. Ain’t ya’, Crutchie?”

“It’s true!” Crutchie beamed.

“Wha-, what about Race?” Davey stammered, white as a sheet.

Jack scoffed. “Race is too busy with Spot’s tongue down ‘is throat ta worry ‘bout us.”

Crutchie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you got nothin’ ta worry about with them.”

Davey’s shoulders finally relaxed. “Oh.”

“So yous’ two just get together?” Crutchie asked, gesturing between them with his crutch.

Jack nodded and squeezed Davey’s hand, which drew a small smile out if him. “Yeah.”

Life got a lot better after that. Davey would sneak up the fire escape late at night to see him, and Jack would just hold him for hours.

One night Crutchie was busy with Specs, so they had the roof to themselves. Davey was sitting in Jack’s lap, his back to Jack’s chest. Jack had his arms around Davey’s torso, hugging him close and nuzzling his back.

Davey let out a content sigh, his eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips.

“Davey?” Jack muttered against the skin of Davey’s neck.

“Hm?” Davey hummed in response.

“I’m in love with you.” Jack whispered.

Davey traced circles on the back of Jack’s hand with his thumb. “I love you too.”


End file.
